


Alicorn Love: A Lunesta Romance

by 67Shipstar



Category: My Little Pony: Frienship
Genre: F/F, Incest, Language, strong sexual imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67Shipstar/pseuds/67Shipstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rescued by Twilight and her friends, Luna felt a spark towards her sister, Celestia.  Two years later, the spark grew into romantic feelings that completely surprised her.  Will she keep to herself, or will she bravely confess her love to the elder alicorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A lover's dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. This story will be read from Luna's point of view. I also want to say in advance that this is NSFW in certain spots, so If it doesn't appeal to you, please don't read or leave rude comments. That aside, for those who do read, enjoy what I write.

It was a busy day over at Canterlot Castle. The soldiers were going all over the place to fulfill their various duties. One was on his way to deliver an important package to the crystal empire. Another was running late to his post. And a whole group were discussing their plans for after work.

As for me, I'm currently resting up for my raising the moon this evening. So peaceful was my slumber that I began dreaming. In the dream, my sister, Princess Celestia,and I were leaning against each other on a white sandy beach as the sun glowed in a orange color, which also turned the sky a vivid pink. "Isn't this beautiful?" My sister asked me. "Yes it is," I said. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me." 

After about 10 minutes of silence, I decided to tell Celestia something that had been on my mind for a very long time. "Sister, there is something I wanna tell you." Celestia replied,"what is it?" I then told her with a bright red blush on my face, "I'm in love with you, I have been since we were reunited. I've just missed you so much." I felt embarrassed by my own words, but then my sister said to me something I never saw coming. "Luna, I'm in love with you too," she said with a smile. We then leaned closer and closer, closing the gap between our lips.

Before our big moment, I felt something shaking me. I then looked around to realize I was only dreaming. "Sorry, I was told to wake you up by your sister," Said the soldier. "Okay, I'll be by her in a minute." The soldier left, leaving me alone to ponder my thoughts.


	2. Luna's Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I guess I didn't use enough spacing. Also I wanted a brief intro. But this time I plan to be a bit more elaborate. Anyway, here's chapter 2.

I stood in my chamber alone pondering that dream I had about my sister. 'How could I have such a damn dream. I knew my feelings were growing, but i never knew they could be so strong. I must come to terms with my fate: I'm in love with Princess Celestia.' 

I begin sweating uncontrollably as I continue to grow more nervous. 'But what would Celestia think of this? what would the soldiers think? What would the KINGDOM think!?

As I turned a corner to reach my sister's chamber, I spot twilight coming down the hallway. Her tail was braided, and her mane curled. She wore a light blue dress and a pair of earrings to go with it. When I saw her, my jaw nearly dropped.

When she saw me, she felt a bit concerned. "Hi princess Luna, are you okay?," she asked. I turned around and said to her,"yes I'm fine Twilight. I just never expected you to look so beautiful." She blushed at this remark. "Thanks. I'm just wearing this for the party celebrating the 2 year anniversary of your return. Aren't you going, considering you're the guest of honor?" 

'Fuck, I completely forgot,' I thought to myself. But Twilight must have heard me whisper. "*gasp* Luna!," Twilight said in disgust. "Sorry," I said. "I just have a lot on my mind. Can you forgive me?" Twilight said in reply,"yes I forgive you. I hope you feel much better."

"Thank you. Where are you headed?," I asked.

She said to me,"Out to Canterlot. Rarity said she really needed me to go shopping for an elegant gown for the party. 

"Really, might I come along with you? I'd like to find something to suit my personality for such an occasion."

After mulling it over, Twilight decided,"Sure. Fluttershy is gonna be picking a gown too, so you both can shop together."

"Excellent," I said joyfully. Once that dress is bought and the party underway, I should do what my heart says: tell my sister that I'm in love with her. I must go and do it to clear my mind of this harmful thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, we're gonna get into some good stuff in the next 2 chapters. But first Luna needs to pick her gown out. Find out in chapter three what Luna picks.


	3. The Princess's New Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Luna and Fluttershy go shopping for a new dress. During that time, Luna's feelings for her sister get to be a bit much for her. Does Fluttershy become the first pony to know this? Let's find out.

Just as we approached the boutique, Fluttershy was already there, waiting with anticipation for Twilight. She was an adorable yellow mare with a cute pink mane and aqua covered eyes. Hers was a charm reminiscent of a child, not so much a lover.

As we approached her, she must have noticed me and covered her face. It must have been her natural shyness that made her act in this fashion, as well as the shock of seeing me out in the middles of the day like this. So I decided to do what any good Princess would do in my position: I decided to approach slowly and greet her with a cheery smile.

"Hello Fluttershy. I hope you've been well," I said with a bright smile. Fluttershy only looked at me with fear and confusion as the distance between us was slowly decreasing.

"O-oh, p-p-Princess L-L-Luna. What are you doing here?," she said.

"I'm just here to buy a brand new dress for my party, and twilight here thought it would be a good idea if the two of us went shopping together. Would you like that?," I asked as joyfully as I could, hoping that I wasn't coming on too strong.

"Umm sure, I guess that's okay," she said in her usual speaking voice. I was grateful she didn't back away too quickly. This was a sign that she at least isn't as afraid as I was originally lead to believe.

We all went inside and took a brief look at our surroundings. The boutique was incredibly large and amazingly spacious. The walls were lined up with pretty much any dress/gown you could ever imagine. Each of them had a tag indicting the dess's height and width. 

Once inside, Twilight laid out a shopping plan for all of us to follow. "Okay, since Spike is running late I suggest we all split up and do our shopping. I'll go find some makeup while you two go get your dresses. Let's meet up in about two hours, okay?"

"Yes," we both said at the same time. At that, Twilight went to the makeup department, while I took Fluttershy over to one of the dress aisles.

"Wow, there are so many dresses. I don't know which one I wanna try on," she said with glee.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time. Pick out your dress at your own pace," I said. Fluttershy nodded and began her search. She walked up and down the aisle, looking for the dress she can actually call her own. After awhile, she was able to find something: a beautiful green gown adorned with butterflies. She took the dress and ran right back to me.

"I want to try this. It's perfect," she squeeed with glee.

"Okay. The fitting rooms are over there," I said pointing to a room on the right hand corner of the farthest section in the boutique.

I decided to wait outside for Fluttershy to finish. While waiting, I took out a book and read a little bit. As time flies I began to worry quite a bit. 'I hope she's okay,' I thought to myself.

Then the tension suddenly broke when Fluttershy stepped out of the dressing room. The sight before me made my jaw drop and took my breath away. She looked absolutely dazzling in her gown.

"Umm does this look okay," Fluttershy told me. I couldn't even bring myself to translate my thoughts. Never have I seen a little filly like her look so amazing.

"Better than that. You look downright radiant," I said with a rather noticeable gleam in my eyes.

"Th-thank you princess," said Fluttershy. "Ummm, aren't you gonna get your gown as well?"

"Yes," I said. "There's a special section that contains the one I want. Would you care to accompany me to said section?," I told her. She was hesitant at first, but managed to nod in reply.

"Excellent," I said to her as we started walking. After a few minutes we arrived at two doors. Surrounding them were two arches that connected two beautiful alicorns. Both of them appeared to be kissing each other. Though somewhat confused, I thought to myself,'I hope that will be me and Celestia someday,' I thought to myself.

Then Fluttershy said to me,"did you say something Princess." I blushed and turned away, not knowing that she heard what I said. I swallowed and turned towards her to say something. "Yes I did. But if prefer to tell you once I picked my dress out, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," Fluttershy said. That made me better, as I did not want her to know just yet.

With that said and done we walked through the doors and the sight made Fluttershy's heart stop. The room we were in was lined up with some of the most elegant ballgowns ever seen. Some were golden, some had glitter, and others made from the finest silk. This is every mare's dream come true.

"Wow, ummmm I never expected to see so many," Fluttershy said in astonishment. 

"Well this section has the greatest formal attire for mares in Equestria. Some of the best designers have dresses sent here. Your friend rarity also donated a few designs herself," I said proudly. 

"Wow I had no idea," she said. I've never seen such wonder on another pony's face before, especially Fluttershy. It's quite a pleasure to see every now and again.

"Indeed, now it's my turn to look for a gown," I said happily. I found the princess aisle and decided to take a look at it. I walked up and down trying to find the gown for me. 'Where is it, my perfect gown,?' I said desperately. 

Then I saw a blue fabric sticking out of all these gowns. After taking it out, I saw something that made my jaw drop. It was a black and blue gown littered with moons and stars and even included glitter and a sash.

'Yes, such perfection. It's my gown,' I said lovingly. I found a dressing room and put on the gown. I've never felt more beautiful in my entire life. I want to see Celestia's expression when I show her my gown. 'My love, it will be soon,' I said nervously.

I put my gown in my bag and found Fluttershy, and we walked out. "I have to tell you something," I told her. She responded, "Yes?" I told her my darkest secret. "I'm in love with Celestia, my own sister. I know it sounds wrong, but it's how I feel. Ever since I was banished I started missing her more and more, until a spark was born. I didn't kno--"

Before I finished, Fluttershy said,"ummm princess, it's okay. We all have feelings that seem wrong. But that shouldn't control you. Go and tell her how you feel, I'm sure she'll accept you,"

"Thank you. You're a great friend," I said as Twilight caught up to us. Then the three of us set back towards the castle to get ready for a momentous occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Sorry about the length. I just needed to add more detail. Any way I might tell you a bit about my day in future noted so you can all know me better. And also next chapter is gonna be a confession from Luna to her sister. Look forward to it :)


	4. Luna's Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of her party. Luna is all set and ready for the big event: confessing her romantic feelings for her sister. Does she confess, or will fear win the day. Let's find out.

Twilight, Fluttershy, and I have returned to the castle after all the shopping we did. But most importantly, I finally opened up about my secret and feel a bit better. However, I still had a difficult task ahead: telling my sister. I felt nervous and afraid over what's to come, but at least I wasn't alone.

As we walked inside, Celestia greeted us. She was always such a beautiful, elegant mare, and I seem to blush whenever I see her. But something was off about her. In recent times, she seems to blush near me as well, and even gets a bit nervous. Did she feel the same way? No, I must be imagining it. 

"Greetings little sister. How did your shopping go?," she asked me with a smile, one that made me smile back.

"Great. I was able to pick out an elegant gown for the party. I hope you'll like it," I told her. Talking to Celestia is never a big issue for me, but it's getting pretty difficult with the party approaching.

Anyway, I got into my bedroom and took out the gown. With my magic, I flawlessly put on the gown. Next up was a little bit of makeup. I got out my mascara and eyeshadow and applied them both. Then I took my brush and took care of my mane, and then used a spell to curl it. And finally, I put on my earrings, a necklace, and my crystal hoof slippers. My look complete, I went to the mirror and said,'My soulmate will love this.'

I then made my way to the main hall where twilight and the others saw my look and complimented me. I couldn't help but blush at all the attention I got. However, Celestia was able to top all of them.

"You look so graceful and elegant my sou--,Er,sister," Celestia told me. I blushed heavily at what was told to me. And there again was the confusing blush. It just really bugs me, not out of sheer annoyance, but out of confusion. Let's hope I find out soon, because I have bigger problems.

"Th-thanks sister," I said. "You look radiant as well, more so than usual."

"Why thank you Luna," she said to me. That response really made me smile, but did little to ease my inner pain. 

"Shall we?," said Celestia. 

"Yes," I responded. And with that the party got underway. After a speech about me and her, we got to cut loose. Pinkie pie danced about, getting as many ponies as possible to smile; Rarity was speaking to some of the socialites and really hitting it off; Fluttershy enjoyed being with a couple of birds outside; Applejack busied herself selling apple products to make ends meet; Twilight and Celestia were talking; and Rainbow Dash was speaking with Soarin, and I even saw them kiss. At that point, I knew what to do: I had to confess my feelings.

"Ummm Celestia, can I tell you something?," I said nervously and as sweet dripped from my brow.

"Yes,?" She said. I felt the words choking me, and I could barely get the words out.

"Iminlovewithyou"

"What was that Lulu?," she said.

"I'minlovewithyou," I said as I was beginning to panic.

"Can you speak up?," she told me in a tone that showed a bit of irritance. I couldn't take it. I was too nervous and felt like I was gonna cry. 

"Sorry I need to go," I said as I ran out of the hall, tears flowing down my face. Being as the party was ending anyway, Celestia decided to leave and find me, with a look of sadness and compassion on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we got to some good stuff. Well anyway I could've done more sooner but I had work and couldn't finish everything in one sitting. But next chapter is gonna be a big surprise, one you'll need to wait till tomorrow to see. Until then, my friends


	5. A Surprise Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, previously, Luna had gotten her new gown and returned to the castle. Celestia was there to greet her, but Luna saw that she acted strangely. Does she explain it? Let's find out...Now!

I arrived at my room, closed the door, and began to cry. Never have I felt so much shame and embarrassment my entire life. I couldn't even confess how I felt to Celestia, all because I felt too afraid of what others might have felt about it. 'I'm just too much of w coward. Stupid fear, why must you torment me,' I thought to myself as I cried more, My tears staining the bed.

I then heard a knock on the door. Curious, I approached the door and slowly opened it, nervous about who it was on the other side. 'Is it who I think it is?,' I asked myself in a panicking state. After the door opened, I fell to my knees as it was the one I guessed: my sister, Celestia.

"Luna may I come in?," she asked me with a caring smile on her face. I could tell she wanted to cheer me up, and that helped to ease my pain, if only slightly.

"Yes Celestia, please come in," I responded, with tears still rolling down my face. I could only imagine what she wanted to talk to me about. But there was that outburst at the party which really stood out.

"Luna, why did you storm out of the party like that? I was really worried about you," she said to me. Once I wiped the tears from my eyes, I was able to respond.

"I can't tell you. You'll just end up hating me for it," I told her coldly. It felt wrong to say that, but it's what I was feeling at the time.

"Luna I could never hate you. You're my baby sister and I love you. You can tell me anything, and I'll understand," Celestia said. I felt a lot better after hearing that.

"Very well. The truth is this: I'm in love wit you. Ever since i was saved, I felt this spark of romance. It kept growing and I couldn't figure out why. Now I realize the reason: I really missed you. Please accept my feelings Celestia," I managed to say. The moment of truth was finally here. I now get to know what my soulmate truly thinks of me.

"Luna that was so lovely hear from you. I also have a confession to make. You see, I'm in love with you as well," she told me. Those words shocked me to such an extraordinary way that I could barely stand. 'She felt the same way the whole time? How could I be so stupid?,' I thought to myself.

"Really? All this time, the blushing, the nervous tone whenever we talked, it was all because you had feelings for me?

"Yes," my sister said. "Ever since I banished you, I felt a large wave of regret fall over my heart. The circumstances may have been dire, but that doesn't justify me imprisoning you within the moon. I missed you so much that every day I had stronger feelings for you, which eventually became romantic. I hoped that when you were saved one day, that you would forgive me for what I did. Luna, do you accept my feelings and my apology?

I can't believe what I heard. Both an apology and a confession!? Never had I felt such happiness in my life. "Yes Celestia I accept." I took celestia and planted a well desired kiss on her lips, fulfilling the dream that has come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The event you all waited for. Almost five whole chapters of suspense was all meant to lead to this moment. But the night isn't over yet for these lovely princesses. Stay tuned tomorrow and you'll see ;)


	6. A Magical Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. This is a chapter I've been looking forward to drawing up for the past few days. The excitement kept eating me up. Here it is: the first incredibly sexy chapter of the fanfiction.

After an incredible few minutes, Celestia and I broke the kiss to take in everything that happened to us. I personally got to kiss the mare of my dreams, and couldn't be happier.

"My apologies, that kiss just sort of slipped out," I told my sister bashfully.

"It's okay Lulu. Besides I actually really enjoyed that kiss. I've never felt the lips of a more beautiful mare in my whole life," she told me. That made me blush uncontrollably.

"Teehee, you're making me blush. But anyway I have something I'd like to ask you. Will you be my marefriend?," I asked nervously. This was a moment I'm sure to remember: the day she accepted me as her mate.

"I've waited for such a long time to here you say that. Yes Luna, I'll be your marefriend," she said. This made me jump for joy. Finally my dream, a dream that I wanted for so long has finally come true.

"Oh thank you Celly! This is the moment that I've always wanted for so many years," I shouted. "What should we do to celebrate this new relationship?"

"Well I think that we should express our newfound love," she said with a rather seductive expression on her face. This caused my wings to expand instantly, and my pussy to get a bit wet. "Oh yes. I intend to fuck you senseless like the whore you are," I said seductively as well.

And with that I grabbed Celestia, pinned her to the wall, and kissed her gently to start. I then inserted my tongue into her mouth and the two played together as we wrapped our hooves around each other. We then allowed our hooves to feel each other, the feeling creating a field of ecstasy around us. 

Then Celestia proceeded to kiss my neck and give it a tiny nibble. This caused me to moan softly from the pleasure I was being given. She then pinned me to our bed and began kissing lower. After awhile she reached my already soaking pussy. 

"Mmmm quite wet from your experience aren't you? Well I'll just have to alleviate this problem." And with that Celestia placed her tongue on my pussy and gently licked it, lapping up my juices in the process. I moaned louder, never realizing how good this could truly feel. "Oh my! Faster Celestia! faster!," I said aloud.

And soon she forced her tongue into my delicate flower and used it to explore my insides. I screamed from the exhilarating pleasure that shot up my spine. "Oh yes!!! I'm so fucking hot!!!!," I shouted.

And before long I came all over Celestia's face, and she licked my load right off. "A naughty girl. Somepony needs a little punishment." And with no warning she shoved her horn clear into my pussy, which caused me to shriek in pain. "Go slow my sexy sister," I told her. She nodded in response and went slowly.

After a few minutes she sped up slightly as I let out a soft moan with each thrust. "Yes!! More Celestia!!! Fuck my damn brains out!!!," I shrieked. She sped up her thrusts as magic shot out of her horn and increased the pleasure I was receiving.

"Yeeeeeeesss," I said before cumming once more. Afterwards, I began panting and trying to catch my breath. "That was marvelous. I had no idea you were this gifted at sex."

"Well I have practiced on some of the guards. I wanted our first time to be perfect," said Celestia. I felt truly honored at her words. 

"Sister, let me please you. It wouldn't be fair if you got all the fun out of this," I said with anticipation. I waited a very long time to do this and refused to pass this up. As soon as she nodded I began to gently lick her pussy. As I licked, Celestia's juices flowed into my mouth like a river. "Mmm such delicious juices," I said. Before long I followed what she did to me and I thrust my horn into her pussy.

"Oh yes!!! Fuck me hard Luna!!!," she let out. I then proceeded to thrust extremely hard as a way to show my love for her. I kept going and she kept moaning, and soon I shot magic into her as she did to me. Before long she came as well.

We both decided to go for round three after a few minutes of rest. Celestia then let out a new suggestion. "My pussy is so very lonely. Yours should play with it," she said seductively. 

I understood and the two of us locked our pussies together with our hind legs. After a few seconds, we started to slow move our hips and rub our pussies together. At this, we both got wet and began blushing a dark red color. I decided to move faster and my sister/marefriend followed suit. We were getting wetter and more pleasure driven with every thrust until we yelled at the same time,"I'm cumming."

At that we both came at the same time. "I love you my sexy Luna."

"I love you to my sexy Celestia." With that we, both fell asleep in each other's hooves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was pretty hot huh? Well worry not for along the line we will see some more sexy chapters. For the time being good night and a happy thanksgiving to all.


	7. A New Dawn for Love in Equestria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Celestia and Luna finally acknowledged their new relationship. Now the 2 face another task: making the relationship public. Let's see how that works out.

It is a bright new morning here in Canterlot castle. Everyone was going about their usual duties: soldiers running about, the mailmare delivering a package to the royal guards' captain, etc. There was however a huge difference though, one that will likely change Equestria forever: my love affair with my sister, no my marefriend, Celestia.

I woke up and nudged my new marefriend up. "Darling, wake up~" I said in a loving, sexy voice. She awoke and gave me a sloppy kiss,"good morning you sexy mare. Last night was magical, wasn't it?," she said. She was so cute with that smile.

"Yes baby, it was. But there is one thing that I need to tell you," I said as we cuddled in bed. Oh how soft that smooth, silky fur of hers was.

"Yes, I understand that we need to someday make public our romantic relationship. Don't worry I do have a plan. Come with me," she said in a concerned, yet seemingly calm voice. I always loved it when she talked to me like that. Any problem was easily more bearable.

I nodded and began to follow her down the hall towards the castle entrance. As we did, I could hear guards saying Congradulations. I guess they figured it out from all the moaning we did last night. It feels so heartening to know there are some who would accept me and Celestia's feelings for each other. It gave me hope that many others would as well.

Once we opened the door, there were a whole bunch of reporters flashing their cameras at us. Several of them were asking if me and Celestia have become a couple. I felt a little uncomfortable with all this at first, but I swallowed a bit and straightened my neck to reveal my secret.

"Yes, Celestia and I are now marefriends.  
I've been in love with her since my banishment to the moon. It may go against the norm of the land, but that won't stop us from expressing our feelings toward each other. I love her and that's all that matters."

The reporters began pestering us again. And some even ridiculed us for this relationship, hurtling every insult ever thought of at us. I began losing hope and cried into Celestia's chest. But then one reporter stepped up and approached us. He said words that caught me off guard: "love is something that comes in all shapes and sizes. It doesn't matter what the circumstances are, love is love, and I wish you both the best of luck."

Never have I felt more relieved in my entire life. Even the other reporters felt sad and began apologizing for what they did after hearing his speech. And with all that said and done, we went inside and Celestia and I proceed to hug each other.

"I'm so happy dear. Maybe the rest of the kingdom will accept us as well," I said with glee in my voice.

"They will, because there is a moonlight ball tomorrow and I want everypony to see us as a couple. Will you accompany me there my sexy, beautiful Luna?," my marefriend asked me.

"Yes, I'd love too. I'll need to get ready though. See you soon," I said to her. And with that, we parted ways for the day. After everything that happened, I decided to rest my tired body. After my nap, I decided I'd take Twilight with me to Rarity's boutique to get a brand new gown ready for the big event. The future was looking bright for me, and hopefully more good things would be awaiting me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey guys. Hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. Did you have a happy thanksgiving? I know I certainly did. Anyway, now that Luna more open about her and Celestia's relationship, will she be more willing to show it to the public. See in the next chapter to find out.


	8. Preparations for a Momentous Occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter wasn't done yesterday. But don't worry because I plan to get it done tonight. And now let's get back to Luna. With the moonlight ball coming up, she decides she'd take Twilight with her to get another new gown for the event. Let's see how that goes.

I arrived at Twilight's house exhausted. So I decided to take a brief rest to recover my strength. After that, I knockec on the door and waited for a few minutes. Soon afterwards, Twilight came out on her periwinkle bathrobe and purple slippers. It was definitely a pretty good look for a unicorn like her.

"Hello Twilight. You look quite nice today," I told her. She blushed at that, showing she enjoyed the compliment.

"Thanks Luna. That's so nice of you. Now tell me how your 'sister' is doing," she told me with a smug look on her face. That expression creeped me out quite a bit, and it got me thinking about why she'd look at me like that. Unless...she's the one responsible for bringing Celestia closer to me.

"Twilight, I'd like to ask you something. Did you set me and Celestia up?," I asked. After a moment of silence, she eventually managed to speak.

"Yes I did. During our study session last week, Celestia confessed her feelings for you because she couldn't keep them to herself anymore. I'll admit I didn't like the idea at first considering you two are sisters. But after hearing her story, I realized you both have a unique connection. And so I'm gonna try to do all I can to give you guys a hoof."

"Well I do need help with another matter. The moonlight ball is tonight, and I need some help getting the gown I'll need for the event. Can you help me,?" I asked Twilight. 

"I'd be honored to," she responded. So with that, we decided to go to the Carousel boutique to get the custom gown from Rarity. After all, I wanted the absolute best, and I knows she's the fashionista who can make it happen.

Once we arrived, Twilight opened the door and allowed me to walk in first. Then the owner, Rarity, walked on by and greeted us both. After Twilight explained our presence, she started work on the gown immediately. In the meantime we decided to sit down and wait. I felt so nervous at what was to come from tonight's ball. But Twilight was there, holding my hoof and telling me that everything was gonna be okay. I felt lucky to have a wonderful friend like her. 

After about an hour, she came out with the ensemble: a royal dark blue lunar gown adorned with crystals and came with matching slippers. I felt so happy, knowing the love of my life was going to be seeing me in that gown. 

After we paid, Twilight and I left and we parted ways for the time being. Tonight, that will be the time when all of Equestria can truly see our love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to build suspense for the true event. Hopefully, the next chapter shall yield some truly fruitful events. Shall the guests at the ball accept the princesses as a couple or were they never meant to be? Stick around to find out.


	9. The Big Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, this is it. The moment you've all been waiting for: the moonlight ball. This is where Luna and Celestia make their relationship know to the entire land. Will it be an accepted relationship? Let's find out.

With my gown set up and ready to go, I proceeded back to the castle to get ready for the ball. I can't believe that my relationship with Celestia is finally going to be shown to everypony. It makes me both excited, and a bit nervous, at all the reactions. Some may accept it, but I know that there will be some that shall embrace and support our love.

I made into my room and started getting into my brand new custom lunar gown. I then applied a little mascara and eyeshadow as well as a little glitter to take care of my face. Next up is the part no mare should ever be without: jewelry. I got out my necklace and earrings and put them on. I then decided to get my mane done and put on my glass slippers and signature tiara. 'Perfect,' I said to myself as I made my way out of my room.

Once outside, I saw Celestia waiting for me. My jaw dropped at the sight that captured my eyes. She was in a dazzling white solar gown adorned with rubies and pearls. She even wore yellow eyeshadow and mascara. The necklace and earrings shone in an orange hue and her mane was done beautifully.

I couldn't help but be entranced by this elegant sight. "Celestia, my darling, you look so beautiful," I told my marefriend in awe. She blushed at that compliment. "So do you sweetheart," she responded. Afterwards she held out her hoof and said,"Shall we?" I held her hoof and responded,"Yes, we shall."

And with that we set off for the ball. This is it, an event that would change our lives forever. "Celestia dear, I'm so scared," I said. She nuzzled my face and replied,"Don't be afraid, my love. I'll be here with you every step of the way. I won't let anypony mock you," she said in a soothing voice. At that I hugged and kissed her for the next few minutes.

We finally arrive at the ball, and as we stepped through the door, we were greeted by a thunderous applause from everypony in the room. They all started congratulating us on coming together and forming our connection. I felt so happy at all the attention that I began tearing a bit. Then the reporter who stood up for me at that interview earlier today approached us.

"Hello ladies," he said while kneeling to us both. I know as a princess I should be used to this, but I can't help but giggle when he knelt.

"Hello,". I said. "You look well. I guess your story must have had a profound effect on all the ponies in this room. I could think of no other reason as to why we received such an awe-inspiring greeting."

"Yeah it did. At first though I got hundreds of letters voicing outrage over you two getting together. The amount of intolerance devastated me, so I decided to do something about it. I wrote back to all of them, saying that love itself has no limits. It doesn't matter who stole your heart, as long as both share a genuine bond, then that should already be love. The words I used must have really struck their hearts because the responses I got praised me for my speech"

"Really?," My sister/marefriend asked with glee.

"Yes. They then all decided to attend the ball in order to show their support."

"Amazing. See my sexy marefriend? There was never anything to worry about. The ponies did manage to accept us. But enough of that. Let's enjoy the ball," Celestia said. And with that the two of us danced and ate all night long. I hope the next time we have a big party, somepony "pops the question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice little drop eh? This wouldn't be much of a ship if there wasn't a big wedding at the end now would it? Because next time, a certain somepony gets proposed to. Stick around to find out.


	10. Luna's proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for a pretty big event. But for this event we gotta flash forward 1 year after the night of the moonlight ball. The event in question, though, I'm gonna save for the actual chapter. So let's get started peeps! :)

It's been one year after the moonlight ball, and life couldn't be better, and Celestia and I couldn't be happier. The two of us have been spending so much time together as a couple, and it's been so wonderful. So much so that I decided today I am going to ask her a very important question: doing the honor of marrying me. I have a ring and location all planned out. All I needed was my bride.

Obviously I couldn't do it right away because today was another important day: the day Twilight is crowned a princess for completing a spell started by a wizard named Star-Swirl the Bearded. When I first heard this, I stopped all my plans and had to set up the ceremony. The proposal could wait until it was over.

With the altar set up and everyone in attendance, the only thing left was to get Twilight ready. I was with her, helping the Alicorn into her new dress. So I decided she should be the first to know.

"Twilight, what would you say if I told you I wanted to propose to Celestia today?Considering the occasion and the fact that we can all share the attention, I thought that would be a good idea," I told her as I displayed the platinum diamond hoove bracelet.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'm sure she'll say yes," she said as we hugged and walked together to the altar chamber.

In the meantime, Celestia and the others were waiting for me and a certain other princess to arrive. The crowd began mumbling and wondering if we were gonna arrive soon. While it was still silent, Fluttershy nudged Celestia and asked her a question. "Ummm if Luna were to propose, would you say yes?"

"Of course I would. She's the love of my life after all, and I do want to spend the rest of our lives together," she responded.  
Soon I found my way into the chamber ahead of Twilight, so that I may be with my soulmate as our new alicorn arrives.

And then, Twilight arrives in all her newfound grace. The dress went perfectly with her fur and the gold slippers matched the crown perfectly. After an hour-long speech about Twilights progress in friendship, Celestia formally pronounced her as the princess of friendship. After the monstrous applause, me, Celestia, our niece, Cadence, her husband and Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, and Twilight herself made our way to the balcony so she could deliver her speech.

"Mares and gentlecolts," she started, "I'd like to thank you all for attending this momentous occasion. I truly do appreciate the time you set aside for this very special day. I'd like to start by thanking my friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie for helping me learn so much about the magic of friendship. I'd also like to thank my brother, Shining Armor, and my sister, Cadence, for their love and support. And I'd like to thank Celestia and Luna, the newest most historic couple, for acting as mentors to me. To conclude this day, I'd like both princesses to step up because Luna has something she'd like to say to her marefriend."

And with that, I got down on one knee and pulled out the bracelet. "Celestia, my soulmate and beautiful marefriend, will you marry me?," I said. The crowd began to murmur in anticipation of what might happen. And soon, Celestia burst into tears of joy. "Oh Luna, yes I'll marry you."

With that I slipped on the bracelet and gave my Fiancée a passionate kiss. The crowd applauded us, and my dream, a dream I had for a very long time, has come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, Luna finally proposed. All these chapters since everything began was suspense for this moment. Now the wedding plans, and a sexy night, begin in the next chapter.


	11. A "bonding" experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that. Had a lot of stuff going on and I tend to get lazy from time to time. But I'm back to deliver a brand new chapter. Today, Celestia is going to show Luna the world of bondage. Just to let you know, and I may have said this before, but if you don't like what you read, just don't read it. I'd really appreciate it if you just kept any negative comments to yourself. With that done, Let's get started.

I'm so happy that I feel like I'm going to burst. Celestia and I, at long last, are getting married and the wedding plans are getting underway. We already picked out a cake, Dj-Pon3 herself will handle the music, Applejack and the others even agreed to handle the food. All that we needed to do next was for the 2 of us to pick out our wedding dresses. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, how beautiful I'm going to look,' I kept thinking to myself.

It was then that my beautiful fiancé, the soul mate I was destined to be with forever. Stepped into the room and planted a sloppy, wet kiss upon my lips. And boy did it never get old. "Good afternoon my beautiful bride-to-be," she told me in a seductive tone of voice. This is pretty much the main way she greeted me. However the voice itself seems a bit off, more so than it usually is. I needed to know what she was thinking right away. 

"Good afternoon to you as well Celestia," I responded. "You're in a pretty good mood today. Is there anything that you might be looking forward to today?"

That's when she displayed a highly disturbing smile that bridged her cheeks. But I didn't feel scared, or even nervous for that matter. I felt turned on, and it shows because of how wet my pussy was getting from her somewhat odd body language. 

"Yes," she began saying. "You see, there's something that I've always wanted to do to you since you proposed to me. However, it is going to be a painful experience that most of my previous lovers instantly turned away from. I'm hopeful that you'll let me do some of these things." And after she finished, I too began to smile unusually seductively. Because, to tell you the truth, I knew what she was thinking and what she wants to do to me. You have no idea how wet I was getting from the mere thought alone. 

"Yes, I'll allow it," I answered. "But first I think there's something that you need to know about me. I...enjoy being hit. I love it when my lovers do all sorts of things to me. If what I hope is true, then this will be a day that I won't forget."

After our chat, she motioned for me to follow her. I nodded and began to follow her down the hallway. We turned a corner and descended down a long and spiraling staircase. As our descent went on, the staircase started getting darker and darker, to the point where it almost began to scare me. But the fear itself did disappear when we reached a door and light filtered from the other side. Once the door is open, the room was exposed, and the sight dazzled me. A bright and colorful room with a bed shaped like a heart. On the wall were variously sized collars and leashes. Inside the closet were costumes and sex toys of all sorts. 

"I hope you're ready for a world of pain," Celestia said with a smirk. I nodded and laid my stomach on the bed, awaiting my mistress's next move. Next thing I knew, I felt a blindfold cover my eyes. Then I heard her take out what seems to be whip of sorts. After that, I felt my ass get hit by something. "Hit me again! Punish this naughty little filly!!," I yelled. She took the whip and began hitting me repeatedly, each strike being harder than the last. It felt so good to be treated this way, and I didn't want it to stop. 

She stopped for a brief moment to get another toy out of the closet. When she came out, the blindfold was taken off and she held a vibrater with her magic. Without hesitation she turned it on and shoved it in my pussy, which made me scream in pleasure. After that, she also shoved a dildo into my asshole and began thrusting. I never thought in a million years that I would have this level of pleasure brought to me, and by my sister/fiancé. 

The thrusting continued until I felt an orgasm come on. "I'm cumming,!" I said. And before I knew it, I came all over the bed and on her thighs. We then decided to call it a night and get some sleep. Tomorrow, we were going to start planning for our wedding, a wedding that is destined to go down in history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my experiment is finally done. I don't plan to do anything like that again in the future because I only wanted to know how it felt to write this chapter. But anyway, next time, both princesses are going to look for dresses for their big day. It will be a 2 part chapter, and I hope you all look forward to it.


	12. The princesses' wedding dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, both princesses will be looking for wedding dresses for their big day. Let's go see what they are able to find.

I woke up from my bed ahead of my fiancé, Celestia. As I stretched, I reflected in what happened last night. It was like living out a fantasy. Celestia hitting me, the arousal I felt; it was all so wonderful. And now today was a very important day: the day I got to pick out my wedding dress.

I hurried over to Twilight's house as fast as I could. My speed couldn't be faster considering all the excitent coursing throughout my Alicorn body. The dress of my dreams, the one I'm wearing to my wedding, is soon going to be mine.

Soon after ringing the bell, she opened it up and displayed her new wings. In all honesty, they were adorable. I could help but let out a tiny giggle.

"Hello Luna. I assume you're ready to find a wedding dress?," she asked.

"Yes I am. Let's leave now because I'm far too excited," I replied. Twilight smiled kindly and we both took off. I started going to fast for her and had to slow down a few times in order to let her catch up. Eventually though we did make it to our destination: the Canterlot bridal shop.

Once the two of us made it inside, I was shocked to see Celestia here with Fluttershy. I was hoping to buy my dress and surprise her at the wedding, but then again I might be able to. Well I guess I'd better break the silence and get this over with.

"Celestia, my love! What are you doing here!?," I blurted out in astonishment. Maybe I could've tried to exercise a better degree of self-control.

"I came here to look for a wedding dress, my sweet Luna," she said. "I've heard this place offers the best deals, so that's what brought me here. I'm just as surprised that this place caught your eye"

"Well, it's the only one I was able find here in Canterlot. I didn't want travel too far for my dream dress," I said. I smiled because apparently Celestia thought what I said was rather amusing. Quite frankly, I agreed, and quickly joined in the laughter.

Twilight then broke the silence,"alright ladies lets get down to business. I just put your bachelorette parties together and we don't have a whole lot of time right now. I'll go with Celestia to get her dress, and Fluttershy, you go with Luna to get her dress. Let's meet up here in two hours, okay?" We all nodded in agreement and parted ways as planned.

After the parting, I took Fluttershy to one of the aisles titled "Lunar dresses." The dress I'd want should suit only me, as Celestia's would suit only her. After looking for about thirty minutes I was able to find one: a dark blue dress littered with glitter, pearls, and even came with a veil. I jumped up and down and even showed fluttershy. 

After showing her, I went into the dressing room to try it on. I was trying to get it on, but had a lot of trouble, so Fluttershy helped me out. After looking in the mirror, I fell in love with the dress and decided to buy it.

In the meantime, Twilight was helping Celestia look for her perfect wedding dress. And as they did, they were reminiscing about previous study sessions and everything they learned from them. After a few minutes of talking, Celestia found the perfect dress: a bright white dress with a solar imprint, some glitter, and was adorned with rubies. It even came with s sparkling veil.

 

After picking it out, she went with Twilight and headed to the dressing room. The two had to go in together because the dress would be a bit of a struggle to get on. After getting the dress on, Celestia looked in a mirror and immediately smiled. She also fell in love with the dress and wanted to buy it.

We all then met up at the planned time, made our purchases, and left for the castle. "Umm Twilight, we're still on for the party right?," Fluttershy asked. Twilight, Celestia, and i all nodded in agreement. With that we flew back to the castle to get ready for a wild bachelorette party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With their dresses picked out, the girls went to their party. During that party, there will be a few sex-filled chapters. If you don't wanna see them, just skip it. If you do, I hope you'll look forward to them.


	13. Twilight x Fluttershy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here are a series of chapters that will play out over the course of the party. One will involve straight sex, one will be mare-on-mare, and one will be stallion-on-stallion. Hope you enjoy it. First off, twishy.

Reader: after getting back to the castle, twilight and the others got themselves ready for the bachelorette party. Soon after, guests of all sorts began flocking their way into the castle. As the last of them got inside, the party itself soon got underway. The two brides were having a joyous time, cutting loose with pretty much any pony they could find.

And then there were two left: Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. One a nervous pegasis, and the other an alicorn that didn't have any experience in this sort of thing. The two just started walking through the hallway, reminiscing about their previous adventures and lessons of friendship. 

Then during the midst of their conversation, Twilight asked something that shocked her to a degree. "Hey Fluttershy, have you ever made love to a mare before." This question made her blush and turn away from her friend. "Ummm...n-no. I haven't...," she said with her usual expression.

Then Twilight grabbed her hoof and took Fluttershy to a closed off room. Once inside, Twilight told her something that truly shocked her once again, "Fluttershy I'm in love with you. I always have been since the day we met. You're cute, sweet, and a great animal caretaker. Please take my virginity away and make love to me."

As surprising as this confession was already, the next thing to be said would make both their hearts stop. "Ummm twilight...I'm in l-love with you as well."

After getting over the shock, the two of them began to kiss each other as their hooves took them off the ground. Within minutes, they began to explore each other's bodies until they eventually reached their pussies. When that happened, the two of them began to rub the tender flowers until they were soaking wet. In minutes, both flowers erupted with cum, which got all over the floor. 

After the cleanup, they rested on the nearby bed and panted heavily. Later, Fluttershy moved her head over to Twilight's pussy and started to lick it. At this, the young Alicorn moaned and placed her hooves on her lover's head in order to keep it in place. "Fluttershy, I'm going to cum," yelled Twilight in pleasure. In just a second, her love juice, splattered once more and went all over Fluttershy, who lapped it up happily.

"Ummm, it's my turn," she said in her usual soft speaking voice. Twilight, understood and nodded. With her horn glowing, Twilight rammed it into Fluttershy's pussy, causing her to scream. "Please be gentle," she said. Twilight nodded and did as she was told. After a minute, she slowly sped up her thrusts, as her horn got deeper into Fluttershy's pussy. Eventually, her horn reached her womb, and instantly magic shot out, increasing her pleasure. "I'm getting close," the shy pegasis shouted rather softly. Then her love juices squired out, and Fluttershy happily lapped them up.

Afterwards the two of them decided to go for a grand finale. They both locked their legs and joined their pussies together. After that, they both began thrusting their hips, which rubbed their pussies against each other. As it went on, the two began moving faster and faster while cum squirted out. Immediately, the two of them came at the same time and the bed on which they lay was soaked. Being tired Fluttershy simply said, "I love you my sweet Twilight." Her lover returned the affection. "I love you too, my beautiful Fluttershy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that felt brief. Being a Lunesta ship, I wanted these encounters to be short. Also there will be additional characters, but it's mostly gonna be a one time thing. Look forward to more, as there are two left for us to explore


	14. Big Mac & Flash Sentry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, onto the next ship chapter. This one is gonna be between Big Mac & Flash Sentry. I was gonna put Soarin in this chapter, but I have better plans for him. So for now, enjoy the chapter.

As the party continued, one of the guards, Flash Sentry, walked through the halls looking for a stallion. For a long time, he held a frightening secret: he was gay. Even though he did kinda like Twilight, there just didn't seem like there was any connection. And when he saw his former captain leave for the crystal empire, Flash's heart began to skip a beat, signaling that he was attracted to stallions. After the departure, he decided to just move on and try to find the right guy.

These various thoughts rushed through his head when he saw an open door. Flash Sentry, being the courageous soldier that he was, ventured into the room to see what was inside. What he saw made him blush with both excitement. It was Big Macintosh, masturbating in the corner of the room. Flash slowly stepped away hoping he wouldn't get noticed.

As Flash backed away, Big Mac turned around and noticed. After being noticed, flash began sweating. 'Oh no, I'm screwed. I hope he doesn't say anything about my barging in,' he said in an overly nervous tone of voice. But he soon heard words that almost shocked him greatly: "Did y'all like what ya saw?"

This made Flash both giddy and confused. "Y-yes I did," he said as Big Mac slowly began approaching him. As the two finally came together, the large red stallion whispered,"I think yer cute. Ah happen to be gay and find that yer the most attractive stallion ah ever met."

"Wow no stallion has ever said that to me before. Yes, I'm gay. It's something I've kept secret for a very long time," Flash said.

Big Mac said with a smile,"ah'm glad ah could be the first you told that too," he said with a smile. And then suddenly, he began getting closer to Flash and planted a kiss on his lips. This made him smile and blush. Then he said to Big Mac: "I would really like you to be the first stallion I make love to. Please take me." Big Mac smiled and replied,"yes, ah'd love that." And with that, the two would-be lovers kissed. Flash then grabbed Big Mac and, thanks to all the exercise he's been doing, placed him on the bed in the rear and continued the kiss. From there, the yellow pegasis began kissing down his lover's red body until he reached his prize: a huge and hard red cock. With a deep breath, Flash began licking Big Mac's cock, savoring the flavor. The red stallion began to moan softly with each lick. After a minute, Flash began to stuff the huge cock inside his mouth. After swallowing the whole thing, he began sucking it and gagging as he did. This caused Big Mac to groan in pleasure, pleasure he never felt before. But it didn't lsdt too much longer because he came right into Flash's mouth. The newly muscular pegasis swallowed all of it and licked the cock clean. "That was awesome, but I'd like you to taste my cum...through your asshole," said the gay pegasis seductively. Big Mac nodded, got up and spread his ass cheeks open. Then Flash positioned his cock before his lover's asshole. And then, without warning, he shoved it in. Big Mac was actually screaming from the size of the cock inside him, to the point where a couple of mares stood outside to listen. After the initial thrust, Flash moved his cock slowly, giving his mate more and more pleasure. Big Mac then started arching his back and thrusted with Flash, which made him go even faster. Eventually, he did manage to cum his warm load into his asshole. "Y'all wanna 69?," asked the proud stallion. Flash nodded, hoping to please his lover again. Now they both faced each other's cocks and licked their lips. They then swallowed each other's privates at the same time and began sucking. With each suck, the two of them went faster, the blushes on their cheeks getting darker. Then with no warning, they both came and Flash told Big Mac, "I love you." He responded,"I love you too, my coltfriend." And the two remained a couple from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is one I truly felt prouder of doing. But now I'm gonna do my favorite ship: soarindash. I hope you guys look forward to it :)


	15. Soarindash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for my favorite ship out of the three discussed. For a long time, I've wanted to see these two become a couple, and now I get to do that with this fanfiction. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.

It was extremely late into the night, and most ponies were beginning to leave for home. Well most of them, except rainbow dash. She was looking for the wonderbolts, hoping to get them to sign her latest Daring Do book. However, the search itself wasn't yielding much fruit. She even considered going her hotel room with her friends.

But as soon as she was gonna give up, Soarin, one of the wonderbolts' captains, spotted rainbow dash and decided to start a conversation with her.

"Oh hey rainbow dash. What are you still doing here," he asked. Upon hearing this question, she began to sweat nervously. Words attempted to penetrate her throat, but to no avail. But eventually, she managed to say something. "Well I,uh,was wondering...if you'd sign my Daring Do book," she said in a sort of panic. 

Soarin couldn't help but chuckle, "Sure," he responded and took the book from her. After signing it, he continued talking, "you don't need to be so nervous around us, we all think you're awesome. Rainbow Dash blushed slightly and said,"Thanks, but the wonderbolts themselves aren't making me nervous right now."

Soarin then asked in confusion,"who might that be?" Before he knew it, rainbow dash suddenly kisses him right on the lips. "You, because I'm in love with you, I always you were an cool and handsome wonderbolt," she said to him. Soarin responded,"Figured as much, since I'm in love with you too, being as you're so cute and awesome." 

Soon, the love struck pegisi wrapped their hooves around each other and kissed mid-flight. They both started to rub each other's flanks, but Soarin used his free hoof to slowly rub Rainbow Dash's pussy. She began to moan softly as her virgin flower was getting soaked from the treatment being applied. Before either one of them knew it, Rainbow Dash came all over Soarin's hoof, and droplets fell to the floor.

After the makeout session, the two of them descended to the ground and went towards the bed. Once on it, Rainbow Dash took Soarin's long, hard cock and began to lick it. This caused the wonderbolt captain to moan softly. After his treatment, she slowly inserted the rod into her mouth, but Soarin suggested, "I have a better idea." He switched their positions so each would face the others privates.

"Ready beautiful?,"said Soarin. "Whenever you are handsome," responded Rainbow Dash. And with that they began sucking each other; with rainbow dash sucking on Soarin's massive cock, and Soarin licking out the cyan pegasis' soaked pussy. The two continued going at it, behaving like wild animals. And after only ten minutes, they both came inside each other.

As soon as Rainbow and Soarin cleaned each other of their cum, she laid against the head board of the bed and spread her pussy lips. "Soarin, my wet pussy is begging for your awesome cock. Take it and fuck my brains out." 

Soarin understood what to do without saying anything. He took her and pinned her body in the bed saying,"I want this bed to be stained with our love." And befor she knew it, Soarin thrust his bulging cock inside rainbow dash's virgin flower. "Now you are a true mare."

From that point he slowly thrusted, and as her pussy widened, he began picking up speed. Before either one could utter a single word, the thrusting was going so fast that they were yelling. "I love you Soarin," screamed Rainbow Dash. "I love you too Dashie," responded Soarin. After cumming a hot load into her womb,the two new lovers went to sleep, thus concluding the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, next chapter is the one: the Lunesta wedding. Look forward to it.


	16. The Royal Wedding: History in the Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at last: the final chapter of my first fanfiction. In this chapter, Princesses Luna and Celestia actually get married. This chapter will be split into two separate parts. The first part will be the guests gathering. The second part will be the ceremony itself. That's all I'm telling you now, the rest you can see for yourselves.

At last, today is the day I've looked forward to for years: the day of my wedding. This is a day every mare looks forward to, and I was no different. But there is one huge difference with my wedding. In this one, the mare of my dreams...is my sister. No, I shouldn't call her that anymore. She's my bride now, and will soon be my wife. But I can worry about that later. I have a wedding to prepare for. I called in a few bridesmaids from town who assembled into my chambers. Two of them helped me into my dress, while two more did my mane and makeup. When all that was done, I got my necklace, earrings, and silver hoof slippers. After looking through the mirror, I was glowing with happiness, which got interrupted when Fluttershy came through the door. "Princess, ummm it's time for the wedding," she told me. With that i headed out to a carrage that would take me to a nearby royal chapel. I'm the meantime, Celestia also got ready for the wedding. She was already in her dress, makeup, necklace, earrings, and slippers of her own. Twilightwas there as well, riding with my nervous wife-to-be. "Oh Twilight, I hope this works well," she said with a panicking expression. It was then that her faithful student replied,"Don't worry. Luna loves you, and I know she'll think of you as beautiful." The two of them hugged as the carriage arrived.

One by one, the guests began to arrive. Some came alone, others brought friends and/or relative, and many brought dates, some of whom met at the party. There was Phalanx and Strong Arm; Twilight and Fluttershy, both of whom wouldn't stop looking at each other; and both Soarin and Rainbow Dash, who was actually pregnant.

Once all guests had arrived, I proceeded down the aisle as I held a bouquet of flowers with my magic. So many things were being whispered about me, such as how beautiful and lucky I was to find such a wonderful soulmate. And I couldn't help but agree with them. After all, any mare would dream of being married to an alicorn. After all the flower girls came by and a few extra guests took their seats, the music began and a sight that took my breath away came forth: my love, celestia in her wedding gown approaching the altar. She was in the gown she bought at the bridal shop, along with orange eyeshadow and earrings and a necklace. It was perfect, just as she should be. Once with she was with me, our official, Cadence, began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together to join our two princesses in matrimony, as they both absolved their sisterhood in acknowledgement of their romantic feelings." After she finished, I began to recite my vows. "Oh dearest Celestia, you truly look beautiful. You look even better than when I first saw you after my release. Since then, and even now, my feelings are unchanged and even grew stronger. I want to be with you as your wife forever, always loving you and staying by your side. I love you now and always." Celestia, with tears in her eyes, also recited her vows. "Luna, I love you too. When i banished you to the moon, I did what was best for our kingdom. But in my actions, I never once thought about saving you. Since then, I've been missing you more and regretting those actions. Now that you here, I'm never letting you go. I love you with all my heart, my beautiful bride." As I cried tears of joy, our ring bearer brought the rings forward, and Celestia and I put them on each other's horns. Then Cadence continued. "Celestia, do you take Luna as your princess wife?," She responded,"I do." Cadence then faced me saying,"And do you, Luna, take Celestia as your princess wife?" I replied,"yes, I do." And then the words I waited the entire wedding came forth. Cadence soon said,"By the power vested in me by the crystal empire, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that, I finally kissed my new wife. Then suddenly, the sun and moon, in celebration, combined together, allowing night and day to come on their own. After our reception, a chariot took us away to our honeymoon. "I love you Celestia, my beautiful wife," I said. "I love you too Luna, my lovely wife," Celestia resoonded. And from now on, they both lived happily ever after, bearing three foals together. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's my last chapter. Guys id like to say thanks for the kudos you gave me. It really means a lot that you truly enjoyed this fanficton. The next one is gonna come by soon. This is 67Shipstar signing off, until we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for my first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. My goal as a fanfiction writer is to take certain ships both sexual and romantic scenarios to create some unique stories. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter and the others that are to come.


End file.
